The Wild Animals Movie (The Rugrats Movie)
Cast: *Tommy Pickles - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Chuckie Finster - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Phil and Lil DeVille - Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) *Dil Pickles - Mungo the Mongoose (Jungle Cubs) *Angelica Pickles - Kijana (The Lion Guard) *Susie Carmichael - Tanya (An American Tail) *Stu Pickles - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Didi Pickles - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Grandpa Lou Pickles - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Drew Pickles - Alex (Madagascar) *Charlotte Pickles - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Chaz Finster - Big Baboon (The Lion Guard) *Howard and Betty DeVille - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Spike - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rangers Frank and Margaret - Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers) *Banana Bros. Monkeys - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Wolf - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Igor and Serge - Pogoriki and Chikoriki (Gogoriki) *Rex Pester - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Goat - Scrubby (The Wild Life) *Doctor - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Nurse - Plio (Dinosaur; 2000) *Babies - Various Baby Animals *Cynthia - Laini (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Opening #Soosy's Cub Shower #King Leopold Invents the Perfect Cub's Toy #A Cub is a Gift from a Bob #The Cub Store #Mungo is Born #Mungo-A-Bye #Bagheera Gets his Sponsitility #A Ride to Outside Space #King Leopold and Shere Khan Search for the Wild Animals #Meet the Press #We're Off to See the Lizard! #Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Yum #The Wild Animals meet the Dalmatian Puppies #One Way or Another #Bagheera and Mungo Find Each Other #The Dalmatian Puppies are Coming #Rescue on the Bridge #Everything's Back to Normal #End Credits Movie Used: *The Rugrats Movie (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Batle for the Pride Lands (2019) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Madagascar Video Game (2005) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Video Game (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Video Game (2012) *Madly Madagascar (2013) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019-) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Gogoriki (2003-2008) *The Wild Life (2016) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Dinosaur (2000) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Tommy Pickles Young Louie.jpg|Young Louie as Chuckie Finster Berlioz and Marie.jpg|Berlioz and Marie as Phil and Lil DeVille Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Dil Pickles Kijana-img.png|Kijana as Angelica Pickles Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewizt as Susie Carmichael King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Stu Pickles Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Didi Pickles Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Grandpa Lou Pickles Alex.png|Alex as Drew Pickles Gia the Jaguar.png|Gia as Charlotte Pickles Big-baboon-img-bb.png|Big Baboon as Chaz Finster Thomas O'Malley and Duchess.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess as Howard and Betty DeVille Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Spike Bernard and Bianca.jpg|Bernard and Bianca as Rangers Frank and Margaret Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as the Banana Bros. Monkeys Cain staying.jpg|Cain as the Wolf Pogoriki.png|Pogoriki Chikoriki.gif|and Chikoriki as Igor and Serge Chula the Tarantula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula the Tarantula as Rex Pester Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:The Rugrats Movie Spoof